The invention relates to a joint endoprosthesis which has a joint part with a metallic core, which at least in regions rolls and/or slides on another joint part during execution of the joint function.
Typical examples of such a joint endoprosthesis are an artificial knee joint, a shoulder joint, and above all an artificial hip joint.
In this field various pairings of materials have been known for a long time, for example a metallic joint ball with a sliding partner in the form of an inlay of polyethylene in a pelvic hip socket (acetabulum), and likewise a hard ceramic joint ball with a hard ceramic or composite ceramic insert in an acetabulum.
Now as before, the abrasion phenomena in one of the sliding partners are problematic. Admittedly these are small, but measurable, which as a rule require a change of at least one joint part after a few years. This is not only a heavy burden on the patient, but also represents a considerable cost factor.